


That Mouth

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles and his damn mouth, this is all saucery's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his desperation for food, Stiles was practically climbing Jackson’s back, eyeing the slice of pizza in the werewolf’s hand. “Oh man, I’m so hungry, just shove that in my mouth.”</p><p>Jackson grunted and elbowed the other teen in the ribs while the rest of the pack laughed. But Derek froze up, replaying Stiles’ words. Really, who said things like that? No one. Absolutely no one would say something like that but Stiles. </p><p>Or: The one where Derek gets turned on by the random things that come out of Stiles' mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [That Mouth (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249397) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * Translation into Español available: [That Mouth [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645667) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> This is for Saucery, who wanted fic where:
> 
> STILES’S TOTAL LACK OF A FILTER TURNS DEREK ON
> 
> LIKE
> 
> STILES KEEPS UNINTENTIONALLY SAYING THINGS THAT TURN DEREK ON
> 
> LIKE THOSE TEXT MESSAGES WITH SEXY TYPOS
> 
> EXCEPT THAT STILES DOESN’T NEED NO TEXT MESSAGES
> 
> AND HE DOESN’T NEED NO SEXY TYPOS
> 
> HE IS A SEXY TYPO
> 
> AND HE KEEPS SAYING SHIT LIKE:
> 
> “OH, MAN, I’M SO HUNGRY, JUST SHOVE THAT IN MY MOUTH”
> 
> (HE’S TALKING ABOUT A BURGER; DEREK’S DICK THINKS HE’S TALKING ABOUT IT)
> 
> http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/35538926003/i-just-want-a-fic-where

 

 

Derek Hale literally felt like he was going crazy. All because of Stiles Stilinski and his goddamn mouth. Derek was sure the teenager never actually thought about what he was saying before it came tumbling out of his mouth.

~

It was a Friday night after a meeting. The pack was all holed up in the train depot getting ready to eat the pizza Scott had just shown up with. As soon as the pizza was set down the wolves were on it like, well, a hungry pack of wolves. Stiles, unsurprisingly, got stuck on the outer ring of bodies, trying to snatch a slice over Jackson’s shoulder.

In his desperation for food, Stiles was practically climbing Jackson’s back, eyeing the slice in the werewolf’s hand. “Oh man, I’m so hungry, just shove that in my mouth.”

Jackson grunted and elbowed the other teen in the ribs while the rest of the pack laughed. But Derek froze up, replaying Stiles’ words. Really, who said things like that? No one. Absolutely no one would say something like that but Stiles.

The Alpha chanced a glance at the teen and wished he hadn’t. Stiles had managed to grab a slice of pizza and was currently shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Derek felt his claws start digging into his palms as he imagined other things Stiles could put in his mouth.

Derek managed to tear his gaze away from _that mouth_ and took a calming breath. He knew Stiles had no idea the effect his words had on him and he intended to keep it that way.

~

Derek isn’t sure he can keep it that way.

~

The next time it happens, they’re out in the woods for a training session. Derek and Stiles are weaving around trees and splashing through streams in an effort to throw the Betas off their scent.

Derek knew it was probably a really stupid idea on his part to keep Stiles with him, but he had no excuse to not take him. It’s not like the human would be able to sniff the Alpha out like the rest of the pack. He resigned himself to a long night as they set off a half hour before the Betas.

They’re an hour in and Derek thinks he might just survive the night. Stiles hasn’t been saying much, possibly because the Alpha’s keeping a pretty fast pace, and Derek is feeling quite pleased with the situation.

They’ve just about circled back to his old house when they come upon a low stone wall surrounding the property. Derek casually leaps over it and continues walking. He makes it several paces before he realizes Stiles isn’t following him anymore.

Derek turns around to find Stiles on the other side of the wall, eyeing it quizzically. The werewolf sighs and walks back to the wall.

“Are you coming?” he huffs out.

The teen just stares at Derek like he’s stupid.

“Stiles,” Derek sighs. “It’s like three feet high. Just climb over it.”

“I can’t spread my legs wide enough to climb over that, Derek, are you kidding me?” Stiles flails his arms in exasperation.

Derek’s brain short circuits as he pictures Stiles _spreading his legs_. He vaguely hears the teen continue rambling.

“You’ve had me traipsing through the woods for an hour and half at a jog and I’m tired,” Stiles draws in a breath as Derek’s brain resumes its normal functions. “But I’m sure I would have no trouble spreading my legs wide enough if it was only two feet high. You know, I’m usually pretty flexible.”

Derek feels like screaming, or hitting something. Maybe even crying. He honestly doesn’t know why this keeps happening to him. Why he’s letting Stiles goddamn Stilinski get him so riled up.

“Just get over the wall Stiles,” he grits out before turning around and continuing on to the house.

He can hear Stiles behind him cursing about ‘stupid, rude Alphas that don’t know shit about poor, innocent humans’ as he tries to climb the wall.

Derek tries to put the incident and the teenager from his mind, confident that this isn’t becoming a thing.

~

Derek thinks this is becoming a thing.

~

It happens again, barely a week later. The pack are at the depot on Saturday night watching a movie, some stupid chick flick Erica had talked them into watching. Allison and Lydia – who had gradually wormed their way into the pack – had agreed with her and that was all there was to it. Erica is on a blanket flanked by Isaac and Boyd. Scott’s on a bean bag chair with Allison in his lap and Jackson and Lydia are occupying the sole recliner. Which left Derek and Stiles on the loveseat.

Derek is seriously reconsidering his life choices when he feels a boney elbow dig into his side. Sighing, he turns to Stiles and quirks an eyebrow.

“Dude,” Stiles mock whispers. “This is lame. This movie is the very definition of stupid and no one is paying attention. Let’s get out of here.”

Derek is about to say no, because that would go against his “Avoid Being Alone with Stiles at All Possible Costs” plan, when he hears the unmistakable sound of kissing. He casts a glance around and notices the majority of his pack is currently sucking face, which, yeah, something he really didn’t need to see. Ever.

“Fine,” he grumbles.

Stiles gives a cry of relief as he jumps to his feet. “We can go get ice cream sundaes!”

“Whatever,” Derek answers as he puts his jacket on. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Twenty minutes and an awkwardly silent car ride later, they’re sitting in a booth at the local diner. The waitress has already taken their orders – a banana split sundae for Stiles, a scoop of plain vanilla for Derek – and Derek is stuck listening to Stiles prattle on about his choice in ice cream.

“I mean,” Stiles says. “Vanilla is just so boring. It’s like a blank canvas. You’re supposed to add to it, make something creative and delicious.”

“Maybe I just like plain vanilla,” Derek grumbles just as the waitress reappears with their ice cream.

“Whoa,” Stiles exclaims. “Whoa that’s big. I like ‘em big.”

Derek’s dick twitches in serious interest as Stiles digs into his sundae. He can only stare helplessly as the teen opens his mouth wide for his first bite. Derek fights back a moan as he watches Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles swallows – and really, Derek knows he is so screwed as he watches the muscles work in that long, pale neck – and eyes Derek’s untouched ice cream. “Aren’t you going to eat that?”

Derek’s eyes flick down to his ice cream then back up to Stiles’ mouth. There’s a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth and all Derek can think about is how much he wants to lean over the table and lick it off.

Sighing, the Alpha picks up his spoon and starts in on his vanilla ice cream. He really doesn’t understand why his life has to be so hard.

~

Derek is starting to understand why his life is so hard.

~

And it’s all because of Stiles and his mouth.

~

The hunters are standing in the middle of the clearing when Derek and the rest of the pack get there. One of them has Stiles, one arm around his chest, the other holding a knife to his throat. He looks pale in the moon light and there’s a faint scent of blood in the air, red trickling from the cut in Stiles’ throat.

Derek almost loses his shit. He feels the transformation start. His wolf wants to tear each of the hunters apart, to protect what’s his. He can hear his Betas growling behind him and that brings him back enough to realize that wouldn’t be the smartest move.

Stiles must sense Derek’s distress because he whispers in exasperation, “Oh, fuck me.”

Derek practically feels the anger seep away as his body starts responding to those words. He has to remind himself that this is a crisis situation, that Stiles could be hurt at any moment, that this is not the time or place for inappropriate erections.

Derek straightens out of the crouch he hadn’t noticed going into as his claws and fangs disappear. He knows his eyes are still red and he hopes it lends him more credence as he growls, “Release him.”

It’s all surprisingly anticlimactic after that. The four hunters hadn’t expected an Alpha and his pack of five werewolves, a huntress, and a huntress-in-training to show up for one human. They release Stiles and he stumbles toward the pack.

Derek grabs Stiles and pushes the teen behind him, out of sight from the hunters. He snarls out a warning, should they ever return, he will tear them limb from limb. They waste no time in leaving.

The Alpha releases his hold on Stiles and the pack converge on him, taking turns to make sure he’s alright. Even Jackson shows slight concern.

As Stiles tries to convince them all that he’s ok – “Really, it’s just a scratch” – Derek can’t help thinking maybe it isn’t just Stiles’ mouth. Maybe it’s just Stiles.

~

Derek knows it’s just Stiles.

~

He knows it in the way he always looks to Stiles for advice, to see if he’s making the right decisions for the pack.

He knows it in the way he always picks Stiles’ scent out from the pack. The way it smells like trust and friendship and home.

He knows it in the way he could listen to Stiles’ heartbeat forever and never get tired of the sound.

He knows it in the way he wants to kiss Stiles and never stop.

~

Derek comes to a breaking point on Stiles’ 18th birthday.

The pack are at the Stilinski house celebrating. The Sheriff and Stiles had spent the morning together and now the place is being used as party central while the Sheriff is at work.

They’re all sprawled out in the living room watching movies with enough snacks to make even werewolves sick. It’s close to midnight when Stiles announces he’s going to the kitchen for more cake.

Derek wanders into the kitchen several moments later to find Stiles leaning against the counter, eating cake from a plate in his hand. He leans against the opposite counter and watches the young adult before him with a considering expression.

“What?” Stiles mumbles around the cake in his mouth a moment later.

“Nothing,” Derek says with a shake of his head.

“Dude,” Stiles swallows the cake. “It’s totally something. Just spit it ou-OUCH!”

“What happened?” Derek moves toward Stiles with a look of concern.

“I bit my lip,” Stiles answers, putting his plate and fork on the counter behind him. He pushes his lower lip out and Derek gets distracted by the small spot of blood, by how much he wants to run his tongue over the wound.

“Why do split lips hurt so good?” Stiles half whines, half questions.

And that’s it. Derek is so done. He growls in frustration and steps closer to Stiles.

“Do you even hear half the shit that comes out of your mouth, Stiles?”

Stiles leans back on the counter again, hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “I’m pretty sure ‘shit’ doesn’t actually come out of my mouth. That’d be pretty foul, don’t you think?”

“You know what I mean smartass,” Derek huffs as he moves right into Stiles’ personal space. “I’m starting to think you said that one on purpose.”

“What makes you think I haven’t been saying them all on purpose?” and Stiles is definitely smirking now.

“Of course you have,” Derek replies, placing his hands on the counter beside Stiles’ hips. “You and that goddamn mouth.”

“You like my mouth,” Stiles replies without hesitation.

Derek’s eyes drop back down to the infuriating mouth in question. He licks his lips and smirks as Stiles mimics the move. The corners of his mouth twitch into a grin when he hears Stiles’ heart speed up.

He manages to drag his eyes away from _that mouth_ long enough to look Stiles in the eyes to answer, “I do.”

It’s all the invitation Stiles needs to surge forward and capture Derek’s lips with his own. Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ hips and crowds him against the counter, bringing their bodies flush. Arms snake around his neck as Derek finally licks his way into the mouth he’s been craving for so long.

Stiles moans as Derek runs his tongue along his bottom lip, across the small cut he made earlier. The kiss tastes like cake and salt and everything that is uniquely Stiles. It’s perfect in every way Derek imagined it would be. He hums in contentment against Stiles’ lips as his hands work their way under his shirt.

Derek feels a smile against his lips and he knows with a certainty that it was always about Stiles, would always be about Stiles.

The mouth was just an added bonus.


End file.
